Video calling is a common occurrence within modern day life, both socially and professionally. Video calling is based upon telecommunication technologies for the reception and transmission of audio-video signals by users at different locations, for communication between people in real-time. The telecommunication technologies allow two or more locations to communicate by simultaneous two-way video and audio transmissions. Generally video calls may use the same method of contact initiation as voice only communication. For example, one person calls the other person and then the other person answers the call. However, video calling telecommunication may lead to a less natural way of communication than what is possible. For example, humans may not always talk immediately when walking into a room with another person and sometimes they will sit quietly for a while. Then, after 10 minutes, the person may decide to say something. As such the video conference may not activate until one person begins speaking. One solution may be to simply leave a video call running constantly. However, such a solution may expend unnecessary bandwidth.